


One on One

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	One on One

**Title:** One on One  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Rant  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** No warnings  
 **A/N:** Harry can make things right.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

One on One

~

Harry arrived, out of breath. “Where is he?” he gasped.

Hermione pointed and Harry sighed. “Right, I’m going in.”

Pushing open the door, Harry peered around cautiously. “Ron? Are you upset?”

Ron’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I’m upset!” he hissed. “We would’ve won if it hadn’t been for bloody Snape giving you bloody detention--”

Harry held up a hand. “It was only a practice match.”

“Doesn’t matter. Bloody greasy git--”

Harry pulled Ron close. “Wanna play a game of one on one?”

Ron smiled. “I was ranting again, wasn’t I?”

“A bit,” Harry chuckled. “But I do love calming you down.”

~


End file.
